Les Totaldramables
by Iracabeth.of.Crims.3118
Summary: chris is at it again! this time with les miserables! a sort of sequel to once upon a time in wawanakwa. with one oc (i only own brandi)
1. Chapter 1

CHRIS: guess what campers? into the woods was such a success that we're gonna have a new performance. this one is known as the "world's greatest musical:" les miserables! My new fiancee blaineley and I will direct and join you!

DUNCAN: i thought you said that blaineley was an old hack.

CHRIS: well, i'm engaged, because she's really good in the bed. and she is the mother of my daughter Brandi McLean. also pretending to hate her made sure that ratings would go up.(a teenage girl with black ringlets and big blue eyes enters. she flashes a smile showing off chris's signature pearly whites. blaineley enters grinning)

Brandi: ok, so i'm eponine right? (courtney glares at her.)

Chris: yes, sweetheart. your mother and I will be joining you as who else: your parents, the Thenardiers.

Gwen: right on character. (everyone looks at her.) what? i love les miserables!

CHRIS: you're fantine, then.

Gwen:...and now i'm a hooker. really nice.

CHRIS: mike and zoey you are marius and cosette. duncan, since you have the most experience being a con, you're Jean Valjean.

Brandi: but who will play Javert?

Chris: right. HERE'S CHEF HATCHET!

Heather (smirking wickedly): i wanna be... THE HAIR HAG! (gwen looks really nervous.)

chris: ok. the sailors will be: owen, cody, trent.

gwen: uh oh!

Chris: and our lovely ladies will be: anne maria, katie, sadie, lindsay, dakota, beth, and sierra. bamatabois will be scott. alejandro will be our pimp and the foreman, and the factory girls will be: bridgette, courtney, leshawna, jo, dawn and staci.

Staci: my greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat uncle otto invented factories. before him everyone made everything themselves.

chris: okay...owen, you're also Grantaire. Trent, bishop. DJ: Jehan. Geoff is Courfeyrac. Enjolras is lightening, Joly is cameron, Feuilly is sam combefrerre is brick, and cody is Gavroche. the students will also be convicts. GO!

everyone is magically on stage and in costume.

Scene 1

Convicts  
_Sung  
_**Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die**

duncan:  
_Sung_**  
The sun is strong  
It's hot as hell below**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down,  
There's twenty years to go**

mike:  
_Sung_**  
I've done no wrong!  
Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down,  
Sweet Jesus doesn't care**

geoff:  
_Sung_**  
I know she'll wait,  
I know that she'll be true!**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down,  
They've all forgotten you**

owen:  
_Sung_**  
When I get free ya won't see me  
Here for dust!**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye**

cody:  
_Sung_**  
How long O Lord  
Before you let me die?**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You're standing in your grave**

_JAVERT enters._

chef:  
_Sung  
_**Now bring me prisoner 24601**

_The guards drag VALJEAN to JAVERT_

**Your time is up and your parole's begun. Do you know what that means?**

duncan:  
_Sung  
_**Yes, it means I'm free**

chef:  
_Sung  
_**No! It means you get your yellow marshmallow of leave**

_He hands duncan the marshmallow_

**You are a thief**

duncan  
_Sung  
_**I stole a loaf of bread!**

chef  
_Sung  
_**You robbed a house.**

duncan  
_Sung  
_**I broke a window pane. My sister's child was close to death! We were starving!**

chef  
_Sung  
_**You will starve again unless you learn the meaning of the law.**

duncan  
_Sung  
_**I know the meaning of those nineteen years. A slave of the law!**

chef  
_Sung  
_**Five years for what you did. The rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601.**

duncan  
_Sung  
_**My name is Jean Valjean!**

****chef:  
_Sung  
_**And I am Javert. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me, 24601.**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down  
You will always be a slave  
Look down, look down  
You're standing in your grave.**

Scene 2

_duncan is standing at the door of an inn, knocking. There is no answer. Finally…_

**blaineley:**  
My rooms are full  
And I've no supper to spare  
I'd like to help a stranger  
All we want is to be fair

**duncan:**  
I will pay in advance  
I can sleep in a barn  
You see how dark it is  
I'm not some kind of dog!

**chris:**  
You leave my house  
Or feel the weight of my rod  
We're law-abiding people here  
Thanks be to God.

_duncan leaves the door bitterly and begins to wander the streets of Toulon with only a bag of clothes_.

****duncan  
_Sung_**  
And now I know how freedom feels  
The jailer always at your heels  
It is the law!  
This piece of paper in my hand  
That makes me cursed throughout the land  
It is the law!  
Like a cur  
I walk the street  
The dirt beneath my feet.**

_duncan wanders past a church. trent steps outside and speaks to him_

trent  
_Sung_**  
Come in, Sir, for you are weary  
And the night is cold out there.  
Though our lives are very humble  
What we have, we have to share.  
There is wine here to revive you,  
There is bread to make you strong,  
There's a bed to rest till morning,  
Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.**

duncan:  
_Sung_**  
He let me eat my fill  
I had the lion's share**

_Examining the silver still on the table_

**The silver in my hand  
Cost twice what I had earned  
In all those nineteen years  
That lifetime of despair  
And yet he trusted me.  
The old fool trusted me -  
He's done his bit of good  
I played the grateful serf  
And thanked him like I should  
But when the house was still,  
I got up in the night  
Took the silver**

_He shoves quickly the plates and forks and knives and spoons into his bag_

**Took my flight!**

_He runs from the church_

Scene 4

**Constables**  
**alejandro:.** Tell his reverence your story  
**scott:** Let us see if he's impressed  
**alejandro:** You were lodging here last night  
**scott:** You were the honest Bishop's guest.  
And then, out of Christian goodness  
When he learned about your plight  
alejandro: You maintain he made a present of this silver.

**trent:**  
That is right.  
But my friend you left so early  
Surely something slipped your mind

You forgot I gave these also  
Would you leave the best behind?  
So, Messieurs, you may release him  
For this man has spoken true  
I commend you for your duty  
And God's blessing go with you.

But remember this, my brother  
See in this some higher plan  
You must use this precious silver  
To become an honest man  
By the witness of the martyrs  
By the Passion and the Blood  
God has raised you out of darkness  
I have bought your soul for God!

_trent helps duncan to his feet and goes back into his church. After a few minutes, duncan examines the candlesticks_

duncan

i could've done better than this tool.

_Sung  
_**What have I done?  
Sweet Jesus, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night!  
Become a dog on the run!  
Have I fallen so far  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years.  
If there is another way to go  
I missed it twenty long years ago.  
My life was a war that could never be won  
They gave me a number and murdered Valjean  
When they chained me and let me for dead  
Just for stealing a mouth full of bread.  
Yet why did I allow that man  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
He treated me like any other.  
He gave me his trust.  
He called me Brother.  
My life he claims for God above.  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate the world.  
This world that always hated me!  
Take an eye for an eye.  
Turn your heart into stone.  
This is all I have lived for.  
This is all I have known.  
One word from him and I'd be back  
Beneath the lash, upon the rack.  
Instead, he offers me my freedom.  
I feel my shame inside me like a knife,  
He told me that I had a soul.  
How does he know?  
What spirit comes to move my life?  
Is there another way to go?  
I am reaching, but I fall,  
And the night is closing in,  
And I stare into the void,  
To the whirlpool of my sin.  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Jean Valjean.  
Jean Valjean is nothing now.  
Another story must begin!**

_duncan places the candlesticks into his bag, pulls out his yellow marshmallow, and eats it._


	2. Chapter 2

At the End of the Day

factory girls:  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day you're another day older  
And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living.**

**At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!**

**At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and  
There's gonna be hell to pay  
At the end of the day!**

****alejandro:  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing  
Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread **

eva:  
_Sung_**  
There are children back at home! **

jo and eva:  
_Sung_**  
And the children have got to be fed. **

leshawna:  
_Sung_**  
And you're lucky to be in a job… **

courtney:  
_Sung_**  
And in a bed! **

Workers  
_Sung_**  
And we're counting our blessings! **

staci:  
_Sung_**  
Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?  
With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?**

jo:  
_Sung_**  
It's because little Fantine won't give him his way… **

dawn:  
_Sung_**  
Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands! **

bridgette:  
_Sung_**  
And the boss, he never knows  
That the foreman is always in heat**

Leshawna  
_Sung_**  
If Fantine doesn't look out  
Watch how she goes  
She'll be out on the street! **

Workers  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day it's another day over  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord, pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!**

_A factory notices FANTINE attempting to read a letter discreetly_

courtney (_Grabbing the letter from gwen_)  
_Sung_**  
And what have we here, little innocent sister?  
Come on Fantine, let's have all the news!**

_She reads the letter loudly_

**Ooh..."Dear Fantine you must send us more money...  
Your child needs a doctor...  
There's no time to lose..."**

gwen (_snatching back the letter_)  
_Sung_  
**Give that letter to me  
It is none of your business  
With a husband at home  
And a bit on the side!  
Is there anyone here  
Who can swear before God  
She has nothing to fear?  
She has nothing to hide?**

_gwen and courntey fight._

**duncan:  
**what is this fighting all about? this is a factory not a circus! now come on ladies, settle down... i run a business of repute i am the mayor of this town. i look to you to sort this out and be as patient as you can.

_He leaves_

alejandro:  
_Sung_**  
Now someone say how this began! **

courtney:  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day  
She's the one who began it!  
There's a kid that she's hiding  
In some little town  
There's a man she has to pay  
You can guess how she picks up the extra  
You can bet she's earning her keep  
Sleeping around  
And the boss wouldn't like it! **

gwen:  
_Sung_**  
Yes it's true there's a child  
And the child is my daughter  
And her father abandoned us  
Leaving us flat  
Now she lives with an innkeeper man  
And his wife  
And I pay for the child  
What's the matter with that? **

Women  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day  
She'll be nothing but trouble  
And there's trouble for all  
When there's trouble for one!  
While we're earning our daily bread  
She's the one with her hands in the butter  
You must send the slut away  
Or we're all gonna end in the gutter  
And it's us who'll have to pay  
At the end of the day! **

alejandro:  
_Sung_**  
I might have known the bitch could bite  
I might have known the cat had claws  
I might have guessed your little secret  
Ah yes, the virtuous Fantine  
Who keeps herself so pure and clean  
You'd be the cause I had no doubt  
Of any trouble hereabout  
You play a virgin in the light  
But need no urgin' in the night. **

courtney  
_Sung_**  
She's been laughing at you  
While she's having her men **

Women  
_Sung_**  
She'll be nothing but trouble again and again **

courtney:(Workers)  
_Sung_**  
You must sack her today (Sack the girl today!) **

alejandro:  
_Sung_**  
Right my girl. On your way!**

_gwen stares devastated at the other works, turns on her heel, and leaves_

Scene 6

gwen  
_Sung_**  
There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong**

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_The scene is at some docks. It is dirty, with a sinisterly cheerful tone. There are whores, pimps, and sailors._

[cody

I smell women

Smell 'em in the air

Think I'll drop my anchor

In that harbor over there

Trent:

Lovely ladies

Smell 'em through the smoke

Seven days at sea

Can make you hungry for a poke

owen:

Even stokers need a little stoke!

[WOMEN]

Lovely ladies

Waiting for a bite

Waiting for the customers

Who only come at night

Lovely ladies

Ready for the call

Standing up or lying down

Or any way at all

Bargain prices up against the wall

anne maria:

Come here, my dear

Let's see this trinket you wear

This bagatelle...

gwen:

Madame, I'll sell it to you...

anne maria:

I'll give you four

gwen:

That wouldn't pay for the chain!

anne maria:

I'll give you five. You're far to eager to sell.

It's up to you.

gwen:

It's all I have

anne maria:

That's not my fault

gwen:

please make it 10

anne maria:

No more than five

My dear, we all must stay alive!

[WOMEN]

Lovely ladies

Waiting in the dark

Ready for a thick one

Or a quick one in the park

sierra:

Long time short time

Any time, my dear

Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!

[ALL]

Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!

heather:

What pretty hair!

What pretty locks you got there

What luck you got. It's worth a centime, my dear

I'll take the lot

gwen:

Don't touch me! Leave me alone!

heather:

Let's make a price.

I'll give you all of ten francs,

Just think of that!

gwen:

It pays a debt

heather

Just think of that

gwen

What can I do? It pays a debt.

Ten francs may save my poor Cosette! (heather gives her a pixie cut)

Alejandro:

Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?

Katie:

A bit of skirt. She's the one sold her hair.

Sadie:

She's got a kid. Sends her all that she can

Alejandro:

I might have known

There is always some man

Lovely lady, come along and join us!

Lovely lady!

dakota:

Come on dearie, why all the fuss?

You're no grander than the rest of us

Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap

Join your sisters

Lindsay:

Make money in your sleep!

[gwen nervously goes off with trent]

beth:

That's right dearie, let him have the lot

whores:

That's right dearie, show him what you've got!

Old men, young men, take 'em as they come

Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum

Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land

See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand

All it takes is money in your hand!

Lovely ladies

Going for a song

Got a lot of callers

But they never stay for long

gwen:  
_Sung  
_**Come on, Captain  
what'dya have to lose?  
Don't it make a change  
To have a girl who can't refuse  
Easy money  
Lying on a bed  
Just as well they never see  
The shame that's in your head  
Don't they know they're making love  
To one already dead!**

**scott:**

Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try.  
Come closer you! I like to see what I buy...  
The usual price, for just a slice of your pie  
**gwen::** I don't want you. No, no, m'sieur, let me go.**  
scott: **(_tightening his grip on her_)  
Is this a trick? I won't pay more!

**gwen:** (_struggling_)  
No, not at all.

scott: (_furiously_)  
_Sung  
_**You've got some nerve you ugly slut  
you've got some gall!**

_He attempts to move from holding her by the arm to grabbing her by the shoulders and roughly handling her. gwen strikes him hard across the face_

Gwen:  
_Sung  
_**I'll kill you, you BASTARD! Try any of that!  
Even a whore who has gone to the bad won't be had by a rat!**

_For a second scott stares coldly at her and seems ready to hurt her. Then…_

**chef:**  
Tell me quickly what's the story  
Who saw what and why and where  
Let him give a full description  
Let him answer to Javert!  
In this nest of whores and vipers  
Let one speak who saw it all  
Who laid hands on this good man here?  
What's the substance of this brawl?

**scott**  
Javert, would you believe it  
I was crossing from the park  
When this prostitute attacked me  
You can see she left her mark

**chef:**  
She will answer for her actions  
When you make a full report  
You may rest assured, M'sieur,  
That she will answer to the court.

**gwen:**  
There's a child who sorely needs me  
Please M'sieur, she's but that high  
Holy God, is there no mercy?  
If I go to jail she'll die!

**chef:**  
I have heard such protestations  
Every day for twenty years  
Let's have no more explanations  
Save your breath and save your tears  
`Honest work, just reward,  
That's the way to please the Lord.'

**duncan:**  
A moment of your time, Javert  
I do believe this woman's tale  
**chef:** But M'sieur Mayor!  
**duncan:**  
You've done your duty, let her be  
She needs a doctor, not a jail.  
**chef:** But M'sieur Mayor!  
**gwen:** Can this be?  
**duncan:**  
Where will she end -  
This child without a friend?

I've seen your face before  
Show me some way to help you  
How have you come to grief  
In a place such as this?

**gwen:**  
M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray  
It's hard enough I've lost my pride  
You let your foreman send me away  
Yes, you were there, and turned aside  
I never did no wrong

**duncan:** Is it true, what I have done?  
**gwen:** My daughter's close to dying...  
**duncan:** To an innocent soul?  
**gwen:** If there's a God above  
**duncan:** Had I only known then...  
**gwen:** He'd let me die instead

duncan  
_Sung_**  
In His name my task has just begun  
I will see it done!  
I will see it done!**

chef  
_Sung_**  
But M'sieur Mayor!**

duncan  
_Sung_**  
I will see it done!**

chef:  
_Sung_**  
But M'sieur Mayor!**

duncan:  
_Sung_  
**I will see it done!**

Voices  
_Sung_**  
Look out! It's a runaway cart!**

_A crowd of spectators scream and scatter at this and Valjean and Javert look up in alarm. The cart comes crashing down a nearby road, with several other people running from it. The cart crashes into a wall, trapping cameron underneath it. He lies there, crying in pain. duncan goes towards him._

**_cameron:_**_  
M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words  
You come from God, you are a saint._

_Valjean ignores them and goes to the cart. He grabs the cart and with some difficulty, manages to lift it just enough for several spectators to pull cameron out. The crowd disperses as cameron is carried off._

**chef:**  
Can this be true?  
I don't believe what I see!  
A man your age  
To be as strong as you are!  
A mem'ry stirs...  
You make me think of a man  
From years ago  
A man who broke his parole  
He disappeared  
Forgive me, Sir,  
I would not dare!

**duncan:**  
Say what you must  
Don't leave it there...

**chef:**  
I have only known one other  
Who can do what you have done  
He's a convict from the chain gang  
He's been ten years on the run  
But he couldn't run forever  
We have found his hideaway  
And he's just been re-arrested  
And he comes to court today.  
Well, of course he now denies it  
You'd expect that of a `con'  
But he couldn't run forever -  
No, not even Jean Valjean!

duncan:  
You say this man denies it all  
And gives no sign of understanding or repentance?  
You say this man is going to trial  
And that's he's sure to be returned  
To serve his sentence?  
Come to that, can you be sure,  
That I am not your man?

**chef:**  
I have known the thief for ages  
Tracked him down through thick and thin  
And to make the matter certain  
There's the brand upon his skin  
He will bend, he will break  
This time there is no mistake.

Who Am I?

duncan:  
_Sung  
_**He thinks that man is me  
He knew him at a glance!  
That stranger he has found  
This man could be my chance!**

_(confidently_)

**Why should I save his hide?  
Why should I right this wrong  
When I have come so far  
And struggled for so long?**

(_conflicted_)

**If I speak, I am condemned.  
If I stay silent, I am damned!**

I am the master of hundreds of workers.  
They all look to me.  
How can I abandon them?  
How would they live  
If I am not free?

If I speak, I am condemned.  
If I stay silent, I am damned!

Who am I?  
Can I condemn this man to slavery  
Pretend I do not feel his agony  
This innocent who bears my face  
Who goes to judgment in my place  
Who am I?  
Can I conceal myself for evermore?  
Pretend I'm not the man I was before?  
And must my name until I die  
Be no more than an alibi?  
Must I lie?  
How can I ever face my fellow men?  
How can I ever face myself again?  
My soul belongs to God, I know  
I made that bargain long ago  
He gave me hope when hope was gone  
He gave me strength to journey on…  
Who am I? Who am I?  
I am Jean Valjean!

_And so, Javert you see it's true_

_this man bears no more guilt than you_

_who am i?_

_24601!_


	4. Chapter 4

**gwen:**  
Cosette, it's turned so cold  
Cosette, it's past your bedtime  
You've played the day away  
And soon it will be night.

Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading  
Don't you see the evening star appearing?  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.

Hurry near, another day is dying  
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.

**duncan:**  
Oh, Fantine, our time is running out  
But Fantine, I swear this on my life  
**gwen:** Look, M'sieur, where all the children play  
**duncan:** Be at peace, be at peace evermore.

**gwen:** My Cosette...  
**duncan:** Shall live in my protection  
**gwen:** Take her now  
**duncan:** Your child will want for nothing  
**gwen:** Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven.  
**duncan:** And none shall ever harm Cosette  
As long as I am living.

**gwen:** Take my hand. The night grows ever colder.  
**duncan:** Then I will keep you warm.  
**gwen:** Take my child. I give her to your keeping.  
**duncan::** Take shelter from the storm  
**gwen:** For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping  
And tell Cosette I love her  
And I'll see her when I wake...

chef

Valjean, at last,  
We see each other plain  
`M'sieur le Mayor,'  
You'll wear a different chain!

duncan  
_Sung_**  
Before you say another word, Javert  
Before you chain me up like a slave again  
Listen to me! There is something I must do.  
This woman leaves behind a suffering child.  
There is none but me who can intercede,  
In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.  
Then I'll return, I pledge my word.  
Then I'll return...**

****chef  
_Sung_**  
You must think me mad!  
I've hunted you across the years  
A man like you can never change  
A man... such as you...**

**duncan:** _(in counterpoint)_

Believe of me what you will

There is a duty that I'm sworn to do

You know nothing of my life

All I did was steal some bread

You know nothing of the world

You would sooner see me dead

But not before I see this justice

done

I am warning you Javert

I'm a stronger man by far

There is power in me yet

My race is not yet run

I am warning you Javert

There is nothing I won't dare

If I have to kill you here

I'll do what must be done!

**chef:**_in counterpoint)_

Men like me can never change

Men like you can never change

No,

24601

My duty's to the law - you have no rights

Come with me 24601

Now the wheel has turned around

Jean Valjean is nothing now

Dare you talk to me of crime

And the price you had to pay

Every man is born in sin

Every man must choose his way

You know nothing of Javert

I was born inside a jail

I was born with scum like you

I am from the gutter too!

duncan  
_Sung_**  
And this I swear to you tonight**

chef  
_Sung_**  
There is no place for you to hide**

duncan:  
_Sung_**  
Your child will live within my care**

chef:  
_Sung_  
**Where ever you may hide away**

duncan:  
_Sung_**  
And I will raise her to the light.**

chef and duncan:  
_Sung_**  
I swear to you, I will be there!**


	5. Chapter 5

zoey:

_Sung  
_**There is a castle on a cloud  
I like to go there in my sleep  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
Not in my castle on a cloud**

**There is a lady all in white  
She holds me and sings a lullaby  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
She says, "Cosette, I love you very much,"  
I know a place where no one's lost  
I know a place where no one cries  
Crying at all is not allowed  
Not in my castle on a cloud...**

blaineley:

Now look who's here

The little madam herself!

Pretending once again she's been `so awfully good,'

Better not let me catch you slacking

Better not catch my eye!

Ten rotten francs your mother sends me

What is that going to buy?

Now take that pail

My little `Mademoiselle'

And go and draw some water from the well!

We should never have taken you in in the first place

How stupid the things that we do!

Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street.

Eponine, come my dear, Eponine, let me see you

You look very well in that new little blue hat

There's some little girls who know how to behave

And they know what to wear

And I'm saying thank heaven for that.

Still there Cosette?

Your tears will do you no good!

I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood!

zoey:

Please do not send me out alone

Not in the darkness on my own!

blaineley:

Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice!

You heard me ask for something,

And I never ask twice!

brandi pushes zoey out.

chris says good night to his daughter as the inn fills up for the evening]

chris:

_Sung_**  
Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down  
And meet the best innkeeper in town  
As for the rest, all of 'em crooks:  
Rooking their guests and crooking the books**

_He takes the traveler's bag and passes it to Mm Thenardier, who hides it_

**Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be**

Master of the house, doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake and an open palm

_He picks another customer's pocket_

**Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!**

**Master of the house, keeper of the zoo  
Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two  
Watering the wine, making up the weight  
Pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight  
Everybody loves a landlord  
Everybody's buxom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!**

_He exits the bar and begins to hand out drinks to people_

****chris & Drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone**

chris  
_Sung_**  
But lock up your valises  
Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!  
Enter Monsieur, lay down your load  
Unlace your boots, rest from the road**

_He takes a heavy bag from a traveler and hands it to blaineley who is overcome by its weight_

**This weighs a ton, travel's a curse  
But here we strive to lighten your purse  
Here the goose is cooked  
Here the fat is fried  
And nothing's overlooked  
Till I'm satisfied**

**Food beyond compare.**

blaineley:  
_Sung  
_**Food beyond belief**

Both  
_Sung_**  
Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef**

blaineley:  
Kidney of a horse

chris:  
_Sung  
_Liver of a cat

Both  
_Sung_**  
Filling up the sausages with this and that**

blaineley:  
_Sung_**  
Residents are more than welcome**

**chris:**

**Bridal suite is occupied**

**both**

**Reasonable charges  
Plus some little extras on the side!**

**blaineley:**

**Charge 'em for the lice**

chris:  
_Sung  
_**Extra for the mice**

both  
_Sung_**  
Two percent for looking in the mirror twice**

blaineley:  
_Sung  
_**Here a little slice, **

**chris:**

**there a little cut**

both  
_Sung_**  
Three percent for sleeping with the window shut**

chris  
_Sung  
_**When it comes to fixing prices**

blaineley:  
_Sung  
_**There are a lot of tricks he knows**

both  
_Sung  
_**How it all increases, all them bits and pieces  
Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!**

Chorus  
_Sung_**  
Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Gives 'em everything i've got**

chris:  
_Sung_**  
Dirty bunch of geezers  
Jesus! What a sorry little lot!**

blaineley:  
_Sung_**  
I used to dream that I would meet a prince  
But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since?**

_The guests roar with laughter_

**Master of the house? Isn't worth me spit!  
Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit!**

_More laughter_

**Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire  
Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there**

_Loud laughter and slight applause_.

**What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse  
God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house! **

chris and drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Master of the house!**

blaineley:  
_Sung_**  
Master and a half!**

chris and drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Comforter, philosopher**

blaineley:  
_Sung_**  
Ah, don't make me laugh!**

chris & Drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great**

blaineley:  
_Sung_**  
Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!**

chris & Drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Everybody bless the landlord!  
Everybody bless his spouse! **

chris  
_Sung_**  
Everybody raise a glass**

_Cheers from the guests who do so._

****blaineley:  
_Sung_**  
Raise it up the master's ass!**

_Laughter from the guests, who raise their mugs again_

****All  
_Sung_**  
Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!**

_The revelry is cut short as the door opens. Standing in the doorway is duncan. In one hand, he is holding the pail of water. Standing next to him, frightened, is zoey. He has his other arm around her protectively._

_duncan:_

_i found her wandering in the woods,_

_this little child, i found her trembling in the shadows! and i am here to help cosette and i will settle any debt you may think proper! i will pay what i must pay to take cosette away!_

_now her mother is with god,_

_fantine's suffering is over..._

_now i speak here with her voice,_

_and i stand here in her place..._

chris:

What to do? What to say?

Shall you carry our treasure away?

What a gem! What a pearl!

Beyond rubies is our little girl!

How can we speak of debt?

Let's not haggle for darling Colette

_blaineley:_

_COSETTE!_

_chris: ugh, cosette!_

_dear fantine gone to rest, have we done for her child what is best? shared our bread! shared each bone! treated her like she's one of our own, like our own, monsieur!_

duncan:

Your feelings do you credit, sir

And I will ease the parting blow

He pays them.

Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed

Now, may I say, we are agreed?

blaineley:

That would quite fit the bill

If she hadn't so often been ill

Little dear, cost us dear

Medicines are expensive, M'sieur

Not that we begrudged a sou

It's no more than we Christians must do!

chris and blaineley:

One thing more, one small doubt

There are treacherous people about

No offense. Please reflect.

Your intentions may not be correct!

duncan:

No more words. Here's your price.

Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice.

Come, Cosette, say goodbye

Let us seek out some friendlier sky.

Thank you both for Cosette

It won't take you too long to forget.


	6. Chapter 6

interns:  
_Sung  
_**Look down and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see the sweepings of the street  
Look down, look down,  
Upon your fellow man!**

**cody:**

**'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche.**  
**These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh**

**Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society**

**Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!**

**Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!**

Beggars  
_Sung_  
**Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!**

heather  
_Sung_  
**What you think yer at?  
Hanging round me pitch?  
If you're new around here, girl  
You've got a lot to learn!**

anne maria:  
_Sung_  
**Listen you old bat...  
Crazy bloody witch...  
'Least I give me customers  
Some pleasure in return!**

heather  
_Sung_  
**I know what you give!  
Give 'em all the pox!  
Spread around your poison  
Till they end up in a box.**

_The young prostitute moves to hit the old beggar woman. Her pimp steps in and pulls her back_

alejandro  
_Sung_  
**Leave the poor old cow,  
Move it, Madeleine.  
She used to be no better  
Till the clap got to her brain.**

_lightening, mike and other students enter the streets_

Beggars  
_Sung_  
**When's it gonna end?  
When we gonna live?  
Something's gotta happen now or  
Something's gonna give  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come**

lightening:  
_Sung_  
**Where the shaleaders of the shaland?  
Where are the shaswells who run this show?**

Mike  
_Sung_  
**Only one man - and that's Lamarque  
Speaks for these people here below.**

Beggars (_gathering around the students desperately_)  
_Sung_  
**See our children fed  
Help us in our shame  
Something for a crust of bread  
In Holy Jesus' name**

mike (going into his quirk pretending to be an urchin)  
_Sung_  
**In the Lord's Holy name.**

Beggars  
_Sung_  
**In his name, in his name, in his name...**

mike  
_Sung_  
**Lamarque is ill and fading fast!  
Won't last the week out, so they say.**

lightening  
_Sung_  
**With all the anger in the shaland  
How long before the shaJudgment day?  
Before we cut the shafat ones down to size?  
Before the shabarricades arise?**

chris:

Watch out for old Thenardier

All of his family's on the make

Once ran a hash-house down the way

Bit of a swine and no mistake

He's got a gang

The bleeding layabout

Even his daughter does her share

That's Eponine, she knows her way about

Only a kid, but hard to scare

Do we care?

Not a cuss

Long live us.

Long live us!

BEGGARS

Look down and show some mercy if you can

Look down, look down upon your fellow man!

**blaineley:**  
These bloody students on our street  
Here they come slumming once again  
Our Eponine would kiss their feet  
She never had a scrap of brain

**mike**  
Hey, Eponine, what's up today?  
I haven't seen you much about.  
**brandi:** Here you can always catch me in.  
**mike:** Mind the police don't catch you out!

**brandi:**  
Here, wotcher do with all them books?  
I could have been a student too!  
Don't judge a girl on how she looks.  
I know a lot of things, I do!

mike:  
Poor Eponine, the things you know  
You wouldn't find in books like these.  
**brandi:** I like the way you grow your hair  
**Mike:** I like the way you always tease

**brandi:**  
Little he knows!  
Little he sees!

**blaineley:**  
Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law.

**brandi:** _(to Mike)_  
Stay out of this.  
**Mike**  
But Eponine...  
**brandi:**  
You'll be in trouble here  
It's not your concern  
You'll be in the clear

**Mike:** Who is that man?  
**brandi:** Leave me alone!  
**mike:** Why is he here? Hey, Eponine! (crashes into zoey)I didn't see you there, forgive me.

**chris:**  
Please m'sieur, come this way  
Here's a child that ain't eaten today.  
Save a life, spare a sou  
God rewards all the good that you do.  
Wait a bit. Know that face.  
Ain't the world a remarkable place?  
Men like me don't forget  
You're the bastard who borrowed...Cosette!

**duncan:**  
What is this? Are you mad?  
No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!  
**chris:**  
You know me, you know me.  
I'm a con, just like you.  
**brandi:**  
It's the police! Disappear!  
Run for it! It's Javert!

**chef:**  
Another brawl in the square  
Another stink in the air!  
Was there a witness to this? _(Mike steps forward)_  
Well, let him speak to Javert!  
M'sieur, the streets are not safe,  
But let these vermin beware  
We'll see that justice is done!

Look upon this fine collection  
Crawled from underneath a stone  
This swarm of worms and maggots  
Could have picked you to the bone!  
I know this man over here  
I know his name and his trade  
And on your witness, M'sieur,  
We'll see him suitably paid.

But where's the gentleman gone?  
And why on earth did he run?

_mike runs off to find zoey_

**chef:**  
You will have a job to catch him  
He's the one you should arrest  
No more bourgeois when you scratch him  
Than that brand upon his chest!

**chef:**  
Could it be he's some old jailbird  
That the tide now washes in  
Heard my name and started running  
Had the brand upon his skin  
And the girl who stood beside him  
When I turned they both had gone  
Could he be the man I've hunted?  
Could it be he's Jean Valjean?

**chris:**  
In the absence of a victim,  
Dear Inspector, may I go?  
And remember when you've nicked him,  
It was me who told you so!

**chef:**  
Let the old man keep on running  
I will run him off his feet!

Everyone about your business!  
Clear this garbage off the street!

There, out in the darkness

A fugitive running  
Fallen from grace  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face

He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord  
And those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!

Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night

You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!

And so it has been and so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price!

Lord let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear by the stars!

**cody:**  
That inspector thinks he's something  
But it's me who runs this town!  
And my theater never closes  
And the curtain's never down  
Trust Gavroche, have no fear  
Don't you worry, auntie dear,  
You can always find me here!

**brandi:**  
Cosette! Now I remember!  
Cosette! How can it be?  
We were children together  
Look what's become of me...

**Mike:** Eponine, who was that girl?  
**brandi:** Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!  
**Mike:** Eponine, find her for me!  
**brandi:** What will you give me?  
**mike:** Anything!  
**brandi:** Got you all excited now,  
But God knows what you see in her  
Ain't you all delighted now

No, I don't want your money sir...

**mike**  
Eponine! Do this for me...  
Discover where she lives  
But careful how you go  
Don't let your father know  
'Ponine! I'm lost until she's found!

**brandi:**  
You see, I told you so!  
There's lots of things I know

'Ponine... she knows her way around!

**brick:** At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!  
**sam:** At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!  
**geoff:** Students, workers, everyone  
There's a river on the run  
Like the flowing of the tide  
Paris coming to our side!

**lightening:**  
The time is near  
So near it's stirring the shablood in their veins!  
And yet beware  
Don't let the shawine go to your shabrains!  
For the army we fight is a shadangerous foe  
With the men and the arms that we never can match  
It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like shaflies  
But the national shaguard will be harder to catch.  
We need a sign  
To rally the shapeople  
To call them to arms  
To bring them in line!

shaMarius, you're shalate.

**cameron:**  
What's wrong today?  
You look as if you've seen a ghost.  
**owen:**  
Some wine and say what's going on!

**mike:**  
A ghost you say... a ghost maybe  
She was just like a ghost to me  
One minute there, and she was gone!

**owen:**  
I am agog!  
I am aghast!  
Is Marius in love at last?  
I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah'  
You talk of battles to be won  
And here he comes like Don Ju-an  
It's better than an o-per-a!

**lightening:**  
It is time for us all  
To decide who we sha-are  
Do we fight for the right  
To a night at the shaopera now?  
Have you asked of yourselves  
What's the shaprice you might pay?  
Is this shasimply a game  
For rich young shaboys to play?  
The colors of the shaworld  
Are changing day by day...

shaRed - the blood of angry men!  
shaBlack - the dark of ages past!  
shaRed - a world about to dawn!  
shaBlack - the night that ends at last!

mike:  
Had you been there tonight  
You might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone  
In a moment of breathless delight!  
Had you been there tonight  
You might also have known  
How the world may be changed  
In just one burst of light!  
And what was right seems wrong  
And what was wrong seems right!

**owen:** Red...  
**mike:** I feel my soul on fire!  
**owen:** Black...  
**Mike:** My world if she's not there!  
**All:** Red...  
**Mike:** The color of desire!  
**All:** Black...  
**mike:** The color of despair!

**lightening:**  
shaMarius, you're no longer a shachild  
I do not doubt you mean it well  
But now there is a higher call.  
Who cares about your lonely shasouls?  
We strive toward a larger goal  
Our little shalives don't count at all!

**All**  
Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!

**lightening:**  
Well, shaCourfeyrac, do we have all the guns?  
shaFeuilly, shaCombeferre, our time is running short.  
Grantaire, put the shabottle down!  
Do we have the guns we need?

**owen**  
Give me brandy on my breath  
And I'll breathe them all to death!

**geoff:** In St. Antoine they're with us to a man!  
**brick:** In Notre Dame they're tearing up the stones!  
**sam:** Twenty rifles good as new!

**cody:** Listen!  
**cameron:** Twenty rounds for every man!  
**cody:** Listen to me!  
**dj:** Double that in Port St. Cloud!  
**cody:** Listen everybody!  
**harold:** Seven guns in St. Martin!  
**cody:** General Lamarque is dead!

**lightening:**  
shaLamarque is dead  
Lamarque...his death is the hour of fate  
The people's man  
His death is the hour we await!  
On his funeral day they will honour his name  
With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes!  
From their candles of grief, we will kindle our flame  
On the tomb of Lamarque shall our shaBarricade rise! The time is near!  
Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer  
Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts  
But a jubilant shout  
They will come one and all  
They will shacome when we call!

Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of sha-your heart  
sha-Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow sha-comes!

**brick:**  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
**geoff:**  
Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!

**All**  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

sam:  
Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!

**All**  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!


	7. Chapter 7

**zoey:**  
How strange  
This feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change,  
Can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Cosette?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown.

In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me.

Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I see?  
Does he feel what I feel?

In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!

**duncan:**  
Dear Cosette,  
You're such a lonely child  
How pensive, how sad you seem to me  
Believe me, were it within my power  
I'd fill each passing hour  
How quiet it must be, I can see  
With only me for company.

**zoey:**  
There's so little I know  
That I'm longing to know  
Of the child that I was  
In a time long ago...  
There's so little you say  
Of the life you have known  
Why you keep to yourself  
Why we're always alone  
So dark! So dark and deep...  
The secrets that you keep!

In my life  
I have all that I want  
You are loving and gentle and good  
But Papa, dear Papa,  
In your eyes I am just like a child  
Who is lost in a wood

**duncan:**  
No more words  
No more words. It's a time that is dead  
There are words  
That are better unheard,  
Better unsaid.

**zoey:**  
In my life  
I'm no longer a child and I yearn  
For the truth that you know  
Of the years... years ago!

**duncan:**  
You will learn  
Truth is given by God  
To us all in our time  
In our turn

**mike**  
In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun.  
Eponine  
You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
And Heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free

**brandi:** _(to herself)_  
Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is...  
If he asked... I'd be his

**mike & brandi:** In my life  
There is someone who touches my life  
**mike:** Waiting near  
**brandi:** Waiting here

**mike**  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name

**zoey:**  
A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret  
**Mike:** My name is Marius Pontmercy  
**zoey:** And mine's Cosette  
**Mike:** Cosette, I don't know what to say  
**zoey:** Then make no sound  
**Mike:** I am lost  
**zoey:** I am found!

**Mike:** A heart full of light  
**zoey:** A night bright as day  
**mike:** And you must never go away  
Cosette, Cosette  
**zoey:** This is a chain we'll never break  
**Mike:** Do I dream?  
**zoey:** I'm awake!

**mike:** A heart full of love  
**zoey:** A heart full of you  
**mike:** A single look and then I knew  
**zoey:** I knew it too  
**mike: **From today  
**zoey:** Every day  
**mike and zoey**  
For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream after all.

**brandi:** _(Interjecting)_  
He was never mine to lose  
Why regret what cannot be?  
These are words he'll never say  
Not to me...  
Not to me...  
Not to me...  
His heart full of love  
He will never feel this way...

**chris:**  
This is his lair  
I've seen the old fox around  
He keeps himself to himself  
He's staying close to the ground  
I smell profit here!

Ten years ago  
He came and paid for Cosette  
I let her go for a song  
It's time we settled the debt  
This'll cost him dear

**tyler**  
What do I care  
Who you should rob?  
Gimme me my share  
Finish the job!

**chris:**  
You shut your mouth  
You'll get what's yours  
**tyler** _(catching sight of Eponine)_  
What have we here?  
**chris:** _(not recognizing her)_  
Who is this hussy?

**duncan**  
It's your brat Eponine  
Don't you know your own kid  
Why's she hanging about you?  
**chris:**  
Eponine, get on home  
You're not needed in this  
We're enough here without you

**brandi:**  
I know this house  
I tell you there's nothing here for you  
Just the old man and the girl  
They live ordinary lives

**chris:**  
Don't interfere  
You've got some gall  
Take care, young miss,  
You've got a lot to say!

**noah:** She's going soft  
**tyler:** Happens to all  
**justin:** Go home, 'Ponine,  
Go home, you're in the way

**brandi:** I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here.  
**chris:** One little scream and you'll regret it for a year.

**(she screams)**

**chris:**  
Make for the sewers, go underground!  
Leave her to me, don't wait around  
You wait my girl, you'll rue this night  
I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right (stage slaps brandi)  
**mike:**  
It was your cry sent them away  
Once more 'Ponine saving the day  
Dearest Cosette - my friend 'Ponine  
Brought me to you, showed me the way!  
Someone is near  
Let's not be seen  
Somebody's here!

**duncan:**  
My God, Cosette!  
I heard a cry in the dark  
I heard the shout of angry voices in the street.

**zoey:**  
That was my cry you heard, Papa,  
I was afraid of what they'd do.  
They ran away when they heard my cry.  
**duncan:**  
Cosette, my child, what will become of you?

**zoey:**  
Three men I saw beyond the wall  
Three men in shadow moving fast  
**duncan:**  
This is a warning to us all  
These are the shadows of the past

Must be Javert!  
He's found my cover at last!  
I've got to get Cosette away  
Before they return!

We must get away from shadows  
They will never let us be  
Tomorrow to Calais...  
And then a ship across the sea!  
Hurry, Cosette, prepare to leave and say no more,  
Tomorrow we'll away!  
Hurry, Cosette, it's time to close another door  
And live another day!

One day more!

Another day, another destiny.

This never-ending road to Calvary;

These men who seem to know my crime

Will surely come a second time.

One day more!

mike

I did not live until today.

How can I live when we are parted?

duncan

One day more.

mike and zoey

Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

And yet with you, my world has started!

brandi

One more day all on my own.

mike and zoey

Will we ever meet again?

brandi

One more day with him not caring.

Mike and zoey:

I was born to be with you.

brandi

What a life I might have known.

mike and zoey

And I swear I will be true!

brandi

But he never saw me there!

lightening

One shamore shaday before the shastorm!

mike

Do I follow where she goes?

lightening

At the shabarricades of shafreedom.

mike

Shall I join my brothers there?

lightening

When our sharanks begin to shaform

mike

Do I stay; and do I dare?

lightening

shaWill you take your place with me?

ALL

The time is now, the day is here

duncan

One day more!

chef

One more day to revolution,

We will nip it in the bud!

We'll be ready for these schoolboys!

They will wet themselves with blood!

duncan

One day more!

chris and blaineley:

Watch 'em run amuck,

Catch 'em as they fall,

Never know your luck

When there's a free for all,

Here a little `dip'

There a little `touch'

Most of them are goners

So they won't miss much!

(2 Groups)

men: One day to a new beginning

women:Raise the flag of freedom high!

men: Every man will be a king

women: Every man will be a king

men: There's a new world for the winning

women: There's a new world to be won

ALL

Do you hear the people sing?

mike

My place is here, I fight with you!

duncan

One day more!

mike and zoey

I did not live until today.

brandi:

One more day all on my own!

mike and zoey

How can I live when we are parted?

chef(overlapping)

I will join these people's heros

I will follow where they go

I will learn their little - Secrets,

I will know the things they - know.

duncan

One day more!

mike and zoey

Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

brandi

What a life I might have known!

mike and zoey

And yet with you my world has started

chef:(overlapping)

One more day to revolution

We will nip it in the bud

We'll be ready for these

Schoolboys

chris and blaineley(overlapping)

Watch 'em run amok

Catch 'em as they fall

Never know your luck

When there's a free-for-all!

duncan:

Tomorrow we'll be far away,

Tomorrow is the judgement day

ALL

Tomorrow we'll discover

What our God in Heaven has in store!

One more dawn

One more day

One day more!


	8. Chapter 8

**lightening:**

shaHere upon these shastones  
We will build our shabarricade  
In the heart of the city  
We shaclaim as our own!  
Each shaman to his duty  
And don't be shaafraid.  
shaWait! I will need a shareport  
On the shastrength of the shafoe.

**chef:** _(disguised as a rebel)_  
I can find out the truth  
I know their ways  
Fought their wars  
Served my time  
In the days  
Of my youth.

**dj:**  
Now the people will fight  
**owen:**  
And so they might  
Dogs will bark

cody:

Fleas will bite.  
**harold:**  
They will do what is right!

**Mike:**  
Hey, little boy, what's this I see?  
God, Eponine, the things you do!  
**brandi:**  
I know this is no place for me,  
Still, I would rather be with you!

**mike:**  
Get out before the trouble starts.  
Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot!  
**brandi:**  
I've got you worried now, I have  
That shows you like me quite a lot!

**mike:**  
There is a way that you can help  
You are the answer to a prayer!  
Please take this letter to Cosette  
And pray to God that she's still there!

**brandi:**

Little you know!  
Little you care!

I have a letter M'sieur  
It's addressed to your daughter, Cosette  
It's from a boy at the barricade, Sir,  
In the Rue de Villette.

**duncan:**  
Give me that letter here, my boy.

**brandi:**  
He said to give it to Cosette

**duncan:**  
You have my word that my daughter will know  
What this letter contains.

Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow  
And here's for your pains  
Go careful now, stay out of sight  
There's danger in the streets tonight.

"Dearest Cosette, you have entered my soul  
And soon you will be gone.  
Can it be only a day since we met  
And the world was reborn?  
If I should fall in the battle to come  
Let this be my goodbye...  
Now that I know you love me as well  
It is harder to die...  
I pray that god will bring me home  
To be with you.  
Pray for your Marius. He prays for you!"

**brandi:**

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.

**Students:**  
Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade  
**mike:**  
Let them come in their legions  
And they will be met  
**lightening:**  
shaHave shafaith in shayourselves  
And don't be shaafraid  
**owen:**  
Let's give 'em a screwing  
That they'll never forget!  
**brick:**  
This is where it begins!  
**geoff:**  
And if I should die in the fight to be free  
Where the fighting is hardest  
There will I be  
**sam:**  
Let them come if they dare  
We'll be there!

**intern Officer:** _(offstage, with a loud-bailer)_  
You at the barricade listen to this!  
No one is coming to help you to fight  
You're on your own  
You have no friends  
Give up your guns - or die!

**lightening:**  
shaDamn their shawarnings, shadamn their lies  
They will see the shapeople rise!

**Students:**  
Damn their warnings, damn their lies  
They will see the people rise!

**chef:**  
Listen my friends  
I have done as I said  
I have been to their lines  
I have counted each man  
I will tell what I can

Better be warned  
They have armies to spare  
And the danger is real  
We will need all our cunning  
To bring them to heel.

**lightening:**  
shaHave shafaith  
If you know what their shamovements are  
We'll spoil their game  
shaThere are ways that a shapeople can shafight  
We shashall overcome their shapower

**chef:**  
I have overheard their plans  
There will be no attack tonight  
They intend to starve us out  
Before they start a proper fight  
Concentrate their force  
Hit us in the light.

**cody:**

Liar!  
Good evening, dear inspector  
Lovely evening, my dear.  
I know this man, my friends  
His name's Inspector Javert  
So don't believe a word he says  
'Cause none of it's true  
This only goes to show  
What little people can do!

**owen:**  
Bravo, little Gavroche, you're the top of the class!  
**dj:**  
So what are we going to do  
With this snake in the grass?  
**lightening:**  
Tie this shaman and take him  
To the shatavern in there  
The shapeople will decide your shafate  
shaInspector shaJavert!

**geoff:** Take the bastard now and shoot him!  
**sam:** Let us watch the devil dance!  
**harold:** You'd have done the same, Inspector,  
If we'd let you have your chance!

**chef:**  
Shoot me now or shoot me later  
Every schoolboy to his sport  
Death to each and every traitor  
I renounce your people's court!

**brick:**  
Though we may not all survive here  
There are things that never die  
**owen:**  
What's the difference, die a schoolboy,  
Die a policeman, die a spy?  
**lightening:**  
shaTake this shaman, bring him shathrough  
shaThere is shawork we have to shado!

**cameron:** There's a boy climbing the barricade!

**Mike:**  
Good God! What are you doing?  
'Ponine, have you no fear?  
Have you seen my beloved?  
Why have you come back here?

**brandi:**  
Took the letter like you said  
I met her father at the door  
He said he would give it  
Don't think I can stand any more.

**mike:**  
Eponine, what's wrong? I feel...  
There's something wet upon your hair

Eponine, you're hurt  
You need some help!  
Oh God, it's everywhere...

**brandi:**

Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow.

**mike:**  
But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.

**brandi:**

So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius

I don't feel any pain

A little fall of rain

Can hardly hurt me now

That's all I need to know

And you will keep me safe

And you will keep me close

mike(in counterpoint)

Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,

You won't feel any pain

A little fall of rain

Can hardly hurt you now

I'm here

I will stay with you

Till you are sleeping

brandi

And rain...

mike

And rain...

brandi

Will make the flowers...

mike

Will make the flowers... grow...

(She dies. Mike kisses her, then lays her on the ground)

lightening

She is the shafirst to shafall

The shafirst of us to shafall upon this shabarricade

mike

Her name was Eponine

Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid.

brick

We fight here in her name

dj

She will not die in vain.

harold

She will not be betrayed.

(They carry her body off)

**cameron:**

Here comes a man in uniform  
What brings you to this place?  
**duncan:** I come here as a volunteer  
**cameron:** Approach and show your face.  
**lightening: **You shawear an army shauniform.  
**duncan:** That's why they let me through.  
**cameron:** You've got some years behind you sir.  
**duncan:** There's much that I can do.  
**cameron:** You see that prisoner over there?  
**owen:** A volunteer like you!  
**brick:** A spy who calls himself Javert!  
**owen:** He's going to get it too...  
**mike:** They're getting ready to attack!

**lightening:**  
shaTake this and use it shawell!  
But if you shoot us in the shaback,  
You'll never shalive to shatell.

**geoff:** Platoon of sappers advancing toward the barricade!  
**brick:** Troops behind them, fifty men or more!  
**lightening:** shaFire!

**sam:** Sniper!

**harold:** See how they turn and run!  
**owen:** And so the war was won!  
**lightening:**  
For your shapresence of shamind  
For the shadeed you have shadone  
I will shathank you shaM'sieur  
shaWhen our shabattle is shawon.

**duncan:**  
Give me no thanks M'sieur  
There is something you can do.  
**lightening:** If it is in shamy shapower.  
**duncan:**  
Give me the spy Javert  
Let me take care of him!  
**chef:**  
The law is inside out  
The world is upside down  
**lightening:**  
Do shawhat you shahave to do,  
The shaman belongs to you.

**duncan:**We meet again.  
**chef:**  
You've hungered for this all your life;  
Take your revenge!  
How right you should kill with a knife!  
**duncan:**  
You talk too much,  
Your life is safe in my hands.  
**chef:** Don't understand  
**duncan:** Get out of here.  
**chef:** Valjean, take care!  
I'm warning you...  
**duncan:** Clear out of here.  
**chef:**  
Once a thief, forever a thief  
What you want you always steal!  
You would trade your life for mine.  
Yes, Valjean, you want a deal!  
Shoot me now for all I care!  
If you let me go, beware,  
You'll still answer to Javert!

**duncan:**  
You are wrong, and always have been wrong.  
I'm a man, no worse than any man.  
You are free, and there are no conditions,  
No bargains or petitions.  
There's nothing that I blame you for.  
You've done your duty, nothing more.  
If I come out of this alive, you'll find me  
At number fifty-five Rue Plumet  
No doubt our paths will cross again.

**lightening:**  
shaCourfeyrac, you take the watch  
They won't attack until it's light  
shaEverybody stay awake  
We must be shaready for the shafight  
For shatomorrow's fight  
shaLet no one shasleep shatonight!

**lightening:** shaMarius, sharest.

**sam:**  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew  
**dj:** Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads.  
**cameron:** Here's to witty girls who went to our beds.  
**All:** Here's to them and here's to you!

**owen:**  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Can it be your life  
Means nothing at all?  
Will your death be one more lie?

**All:**  
Drink with me to days gone by  
To the life that used to be  
**Women:** At the shrine of friendship, never say die  
**Men:** Let the wine of friendship never run dry  
**All:** Here's to you and here's to me

**mike:**  
Do I care if I should die  
Now she goes across the sea?  
Life without Cosette  
Means nothing at all.  
Would you weep, Cosette,  
Should Marius fall?  
Will you weep, Cosette,  
For me?

**duncan:**  
God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there

He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed.  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son.  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone.

Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy

You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

**lightening:**  
The shapeople have not shastirred  
We are shaabandoned by those who shastill shalive in shafear.  
The shapeople have not heard.  
Yet we will not shaabandon those who shacannot shahear.  
Let us not shawaste shalives  
Let all the shawomen and shafathers of shachildren  
shaGo from shahere.

**sam:**  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew  
**All:**  
At the shrine of friendship  
Raise your glass high  
Let the wine of friendship  
Never run dry  
If I die, I die with you!

**lightening:** shaHow shado shawe shastand, shaFeuilly? shaMake your shareport.

**sam:** We've guns enough, but ammunition's short  
**mike:**  
Let me go into the streets  
There are bodies all around  
Ammunition to be had  
Lots of bullets to be found!

**lightening:** I shawon't shalet you shago, it's shatoo shamuch of a shachance!  
**Marius:** The same is true for any man here!  
**duncan:** Let me go. He's no more than a boy.  
I am old, I have nothing to fear.  
**cody:** You need somebody quicker and I volunteer!

**harold:** Come back Gavroche, don't you dare!  
**cameron:** Someone pull him down at once!  
**cody:** Look at me, I'm almost there!

Little people know, when  
Little people fight, we  
May look easy pickings  
But we've got some bite!  
So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup  
We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up  
So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup grows...

(he gets shot)

**internOfficer:** _(with loud hailer)_  
You at the barricade listen to this  
The people of Paris sleep in their beds  
You have no chance  
No chance at all  
Why throw your lives away?

**lightening:**  
Let us shadie facing our shafoes  
Make them shableed while we shacan  
**brick:**  
Make 'em pay through the nose  
**geoff:**  
Make 'em pay for every man!  
**lightening:**  
shaLet others sharise  
To take our shaplace  
Until the shaearth is shafree!

(intenns shoot students with squirt guns. they pretend to die. interns drag them offstage.)


	9. Chapter 9

**chris: (robbing the bodies of all valuables)**  
Here's a hint of gold  
Stuck into a tooth  
Pardon me M'sieur  
You won't be needing it no more.  
Shouldn't be too hard to sell.  
Add it to the pile  
Add it to the stock  
Here among the sewer rats  
A breath away from Hell  
You get accustomed to the smell.

Well someone's got to clean 'em up, my friends  
Bodies on the highway  
Law and order upside down  
Someone's got to collect their odds and ends  
As a service to the town!

Here's a tasty ring  
Pretty little thing  
Wouldn't want to waste it  
That would really be a crime  
Thank you sir, I'm in your debt  
Here's another toy  
Take it off the boy  
His heart's no longer going  
And he's lived his little time  
But his watch is ticking yet!

Well, someone's got to clean them up, my friends  
Before the little harvest  
Disappears into the mud  
Someone's got to collect their odds and ends  
When the gutters run with blood.

It's a world where the dogs eat the dogs  
Where they kill for bones in the street  
And God in His Heaven  
He don't interfere  
'Cause he's dead as the stiffs at my feet  
I raise my eyes to see the heavens  
And only the moon looks down  
The harvest moon shines down!

**duncan:**  
It's you, Javert!  
I knew you wouldn't wait too long  
The faithful servant at his post once more!  
This man's done no wrong,  
And he needs a doctor's care.

**chef:**  
I warned you I would not give in  
I won't be swayed

**duncan:**  
Another hour yet  
And then I'm yours  
And all our debts are paid.

**chef:**  
The man of mercy comes again  
And talks of justice

**duncan:**  
Come, time is running short  
Look down, Javert  
He's standing in his grave  
Give way, Javert  
There is a life to save.

**chef:** _(overlapping)_  
Take him Valjean,  
Before I change my mind  
I will be waiting  
24601

Who is this man?  
What sort of devil is he  
To have me caught in a trap  
And choose to let me go free?  
It was his hour at last  
To put a seal on my fate  
Wipe out the past  
And wash me clean off the slate!  
All it would take  
Was a flick of his knife.  
Vengeance was his  
And he gave me back my life!

Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief!  
Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase.  
I am the Law and the Law is not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
There is nothing on earth that we share  
It is either Valjean or Javert!

How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me?  
This desperate man whom I have hunted  
He gave me my life. He gave me freedom.  
I should have perished by his hand  
It was his right.  
It was my right to die as well  
Instead I live... but live in hell.

And my thoughts fly apart  
Can this man be believed?  
Shall his sins be forgiven?  
Shall his crimes be reprieved?

And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from hell?  
And does he know  
That granting me my life today  
This man has killed me even so?

I am reaching, but I fall  
And the stars are black and cold  
As I stare into the void  
Of a world that cannot hold  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Jean Valjean.  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on...

( he jumps off the stage)


	10. Chapter 10

**lindsay:** Did you see them  
Going off to fight?  
**beth:** Children of the barricade  
Who didn't last the night?  
**dakota:** Did you see them  
Lying where they died?  
Someone used to cradle them  
And kiss them when they cried.  
**anne maria:** Did you see them lying side by side?

**mike:**  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone.

Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more.

**zoey:**  
Every day  
You walk with stronger step  
You walk with longer step-  
`The worst is over.'

**mike:**  
Every day  
I wonder every day  
Who was it brought me here  
From the barricade?

**zoey:**  
Don't think about it, Marius!  
With all the years ahead of us!  
I will never go away  
And we will be together  
Every day.  
Every day,  
We'll remember that night  
And the vow that we made:

A heart full of love  
A night full of you  
The words are old  
But always true.  
Oh, God, for shame  
You did not even know my name!  
**mike:**  
Dear Mad'moiselle  
I was lost in your spell.

**zoey:**  
A heart full of love  
No fear no regret  
`My name is Marius Pontmercy'  
**mike:** Cosette, Cosette!  
**zoey:** I saw you waiting and I knew.  
**Mike:** Waiting for you  
At your feet  
**zoey:** At your call  
**Both:**  
And it wasn't a dream  
Not a dream after all

**duncan:** _(interjecting, to himself)_  
She was never mine to keep.  
She is youthful, she is free.  
Love is the garden of the young  
Let it be... let it be...  
A heart full of love  
This I give you on this day.

**mike:**  
M'sieur, this is a day  
I can never forget.  
Is gratitude enough  
For giving me Cosette?  
Your home shall be with us  
And not a day shall pass  
But we will prove our love  
To you, whom we shall call  
A father to us both  
A father to us all.

**duncan:**  
Not another word my son,  
There's something now that must be done.  
You've spoken from the heart  
And I must do the same  
There is a story, sir,  
Of slavery and shame  
That you alone must know.

I never told Cosette  
She had enough of tears  
She's never known the truth-  
The story you must hear  
Of years ago.

There lived a man whose hame was Jean Valjean  
He stole some bread to save his sister's son.  
For nineteen winters served his time  
In sweat he washed away his crime.  
Years ago  
He broke parole and lived a life apart  
How could he tell Cosette and break her heart?  
It's for Cosette this must be faced  
If he is caught she is disgraced  
The time has come to journey on  
And from this day he must be gone  
Who am I?  
Who am I?

**mike:**  
You're Jean Valjean!  
What can I do  
That will turn you from this?  
Monsieur, you cannot leave.  
Whatever I tell my beloved Cosette  
She will never believe!

**duncan:**  
Make her believe  
I have gone on a journey  
A long way away.  
Tell her my heart was too full for farewells  
It is better this way.  
Promise me, M'sieur, Cosette will never know...  
mike**:** I give my word.  
**duncan:** ...what I have spoken, why I must go.  
**mike:** For the sake of Cosette, it must be so.

**ezekiel:** The Baron and Baroness de Thénard wish to pay their respects to the groom!

**chris:**  
I forget where we met  
Was it not at the Chateau Lafarge  
Where the Duke did that puke  
Down the Duchess's de-coll-etage?

**mike:**  
No, `Baron de Thénard'  
The circles I move in are humbler by far.  
Go away, Thénardier!  
Do you think I don't know who you are?

**blaineley:**  
He's not fooled. Told you so.  
Show M'sieur what you've come here to show.  
Tell the boy what you know!

**chris:**  
Pity to disturb you at a feast like this  
But five hundred francs surely wouldn't come amiss.

**mike:** In God's name say what you have to say.  
**blaineley:** But first you pay!

chrsis:  
What I saw, clear as light,  
Jean Valjean in the sewers that night.  
Had this corpse on his back  
Hanging there like a bloody great sack.  
I was there, never fear.  
Even found me this fine souvenir!

**mike:**  
I know this! This was mine!  
Surely this is some heavenly sign!  
**chris:**  
One thing more, mark this well  
It was the night the barricades fell.  
**mike:**  
Then it's true, then I'm right  
Jean Valjean was my savior that night!

As for you, take this too! (punches chris)  
God forgive the things that we do.  
Come my love, come Cosette,  
This day's blessings are not over yet!

**chris:**  
Ain't it a laugh?  
Ain't it a treat?  
Hob-nobbin' here  
Among the elite?

Paris at my feet  
Paris in the dust  
And here's me breaking bread  
With the upper crust!

Beggar at the feast!  
Master of the dance!  
Life is easy pickings  
If you grab your chance.

BLAINELEY:

Everywhere you go  
Law-abiding folk  
Doing what is decent

chris:

But they're mostly broke!  
Singing to the Lord on Sundays

blaineley:

Praying for the gifts He'll send.

**chris and blaineley:**  
But we're the ones who take it  
We're the ones who make it in the end!  
Watch the buggers dance  
Watch 'em till they drop  
Keep your wits about you  
And you stand on top!  
Masters of the land  
Always get our share  
Clear away the barricades  
And we're still there!  
We know where the wind is blowing  
Money is the stuff we smell.  
And when we're rich as Croesus  
Jesus! Won't we see you all in hell!

duncan:

Alone I wait in the shadows

I count the hours till I can sleep

I dreamed a dream Cosette stood by

It made her weep to know I die.

Alone at the end of the day

Upon this wedding night I pray

Take these children, my Lord, to thy embrace

And show them grace.

God on high

Hear my prayer

Take me now

To thy care

Where You are

Let me be

Take me now

Take me there

Bring me home

Bring me home.

gwen dressed in a white cloak appears to duncan.

gwen

M'sieur, I bless your name

M'sieur, lay down your burden

You raised my child in love

And you will be with god.

duncan(interjecting)

I am ready, Fantine

At the end of my days

She's the best of my life.

(mike and zoey rush into the room; they do not see gwen)

zoey

Papa, Papa, I do not understand!

Are you alright? They said you'd gone away.

duncan

Cosette, my child, am I forgiven now?

Thank God, thank God, I've lived to see this day.

mike

It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool

It's you who must forgive a thankless man

It's thanks to you that I am living

And again I lay down my life at your feet.

Cosette, your father is a saint.

When they wounded me

He took me from the barricade

Carried like a babe

And brought me home to you!

duncan:

Now you are here

Again beside me

Now I can die in peace

For now my life is blessed...

zoey

You will live, Papa, you're going to live

It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye!

duncan:

Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die

I'll obey,

I will try.

On this page

I write my last confession.

Read it well

When I at last am sleeping.

It's the story

Of those who always loved you.

Your mother gave her life for you

Then gave you to my keeping.

(The other spirits, including brandi, chef, and lightening appear)

gwen

Come with me

Where chains will never bind you

All your grief

At last, at last behind you.

Lord in Heaven,

Look down on him in mercy.

duncan:

Forgive me all my trespasses

And take me to your glory.

gwen and brandi

Take my hand

And lead me to salvation.

Take my love,

For love is everlasting.

duncan, gwen and brandi:

And remember

The truth that once was spoken

To love another person

Is to see the face of God!

full cast:

Do you hear the people sing

Lost in the valley of the night?

It is the music of a people

Who are climbing to the light.

For the wretched of the earth

There is a flame that never dies.

Even the darkest night will end

And the sun will rise.

They will live again in freedom

In the garden of the Lord.

They will walk behind the plough-share,

They will put away the sword.

The chain will be broken

And all men will have their reward.

Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Somewhere beyond the barricade

Is there a world you long to see?

Do you hear the people sing?

Say, do you hear the distant drums?

It is the future that they bring

When tomorrow comes!

Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Somewhere beyond the barricade

Is there a world you long to see?

Do you hear the people sing?

Say, do you hear the distant drums?

It is the future that they bring

When tomorrow comes...

Tomorrow comes!


End file.
